Souls
by VSpecter
Summary: Finally Jesse kissed Beca at the ICCA's. But there is this feeling ... she can't put her finger on it. It doesn't matter. The Bella's should celebrate. (For now T. Not sure what I am up to yet. My first Pitch Perfect try)
1. Chapter 1: To Be With You

**To Be With You**

I kissed him back. Why is this happening? I pulled away and looked at him. He was smiling so brightly, there wasn't even room left in his face for anything else but his teeth.  
'Wow,' was all he could say. He didn't stop looking at me, I was kind of scared. I couldn't speak. Somehow the kiss felt so right and I've been longing for it for some time now but still something inside me screamed 'stop it, now!' I tried to ignore the feeling that was bubbling up inside my stomach.  
_Focus Beca, this is the guy you've been after for quite some time now and you finally showed him that you cared for him. Don't mess up now!  
_He took my hand. 'Thank you so much…,' was the only thing he said.  
What was I supposed to answer to that? Thank you for what? Dude I just kissed you and you say 'thank you'?!  
Kidding me? Who does that?  
I really had no clue what to answer so I just smiled weakly and looked down to the floor again. I felt so empty.  
The place was crowded, the people were screaming and cheering after our performance, Jesse was holding my hand and then there was me.  
One of so many, right between so many happy people and I should be the most happy one of all of them.  
I mean we just had the best performance with the Bella's ever and the guy I like just kissed me.  
And yet I didn't feel that rush of joy.  
Out of nowhere two hands found their way from my back around my waist and then someone was hugging me really tightly.  
Jesse's face changed, I noticed that the smile was almost gone and his eyes widened. Just then I realized that those hands around my waist weren't even his.  
_Don't freak out, Beca. It's just fine… You will turn around slowly and take a glance at the person who is rubbing his or her body against your back._ _It won't be bad._

Whilst turning around, which I did pretty quickly because I was really confused and wanted to know who is invading my personal space, a known face appeared and next thing I know is her lips are on my cheek, placing a ever so softly kiss on it.  
'This was the most awesome thing we ever did! I can't believe what happened up there! Can you?' asked the girl. I turned around completely to find out it was Chloe who was invading my personal space what was actually logical because she does that all the time.  
All of the sudden I was speechless. I didn't even know why but I was so stunned by her presence. 'Come on, we're gonna party now! We're driving back in 10, so make sure to be outside then,' she smiled, stroked my hand lightly and walked out.  
By now Jesse's smile somehow was gone and I was confused because I didn't do anything wrong and he seemed mad.  
'Everything alright with you?'  
'Totally, I'm just tired. It's been a hell of day. I think I'll go back to the buss now. I see you on campus, I guess?' he blinked. 'You don't want to spend th…?' I noticed he was already walked off on me and I felt like a total idiot because he just left me there while I was talking.  
I didn't believe him a word he said. For some seconds I just stood there.

Suddenly someone grabbed my hand. I stiffened. It was Chloe again, pulling me closer to her.  
'We have been waiting 10 minutes by now. What are you doing? Can we please go now, I wanna celebrate,' she darted out her tongue.  
I laughed, 'You are right, I'm sorry. I don't even know what's going on right now. Let's go.'  
She took hold of my hand and led me out of the building. While we were walking I became aware of the fact that I didn't just stand there for some seconds but for almost 7 minutes or something. I blushed at the thought and somehow Chloe noticed immediately.  
'What's going on sweetie?' she asked, grinning at me.  
'Oh... me? Uhm.. oh.. nothing. I guess I'm just exhausted... or something,' I blurred out.  
_Oh shit. She'll notice something is wrong and she'll ask you and torture you until you tell her.  
__But I don't even know what's wrong with me right now, how can I tell her?_

'Oh honey, you can sleep in the bus. Then we'll get you something to drink and we just forget everything for a couple of hours and celebrate, ok?' she looked deeply into my eyes hoping to receive a quick, happy-sounding answer.  
'Sounds like a good plan! But I'm not sure if I can sleep while the bus-ride…'  
'Huh? Is the bus to uncomfortable for you, little princess?'  
'No you jerk, it's jus…'  
'Yeah, yeah sure, I know, you are just searching for an excuse to rest your head on my shoulder. I'm perfectly fine with it as long as you won't start complaining that I'm uncomfortable or something!' she poked my side.  
And I blushed again. _Turn away, quick!_

Her arm slid around my waist_ – Damn she noticed.  
_'You playing a little shy today, or what? Well, I won't complain if you start showing your soft side. I knew you have one. I've seen through the tough Beca long time ago. You're really cute,' she smirked.  
'I am not cu…'  
Suddenly Chloe's finger was on my mouth, shushing me.  
'Don't even start. I won't believe a word you'll say. Let's get you on that bus. I can't wait to dance with you when we're back!'  
'Who said I would dance?'  
_Oh dear, this night won't end well. I can feel it._


	2. Chapter 2: What It Takes

Chapter 2: What It Takes

**A/N: Hey guys! Sorry for the delay. I'm pretty busy right now although I'm having summer-holidays :P.  
Well I didn't expect any of you to even read this, so I'm really happy about that!  
Thanks for all the favs, follows and reviews :) I hope you'll enjoy the next chapter and stay tuned! Tell me what you think of it xx**

'Ok, let's head back home now. Everybody ready to take off?' Fat Amy shouted through the bus.  
All the girls screamed, we were in really high spirits.  
I just chose a seat at the window. I like observing the traffic lights. How they seem to play with each other or even dance with each other. It's fascinating.

'What are you starring at?'  
The voice sounded familiar.  
'Becs?'  
I slowly turned around and found Chloe already sitting next to me.  
_Something is really wrong with you today. How could you not sense her presence? Get your stuff straight, Mitchell.  
_'Oh, nothing… I just like watching the traffic lights playing around'  
Chloe looked at her, puzzled.

'Oh, it sounds pretty stupid, huh? I know I can be lame sometimes,' I blushed.  
_I never tell anyone stuff like that about me. I mean nobody knows that I even like anything except music._  
'No it's totally not. But I really didn't expect you to be that type,' she winked.  
'What type?' I was even more confused now.  
'Yeah well you know the sensitive person who notices the little things. I like that.'  
Now it was Chloe who was blushing, which surprised me a lot because she never blushes not even when she jumps into your shower completely naked. Yeah she does that.  
A smile crept onto my face. _Where is that coming from?_

'Did badass Dj-Mitchell just smile like a little child who has gotten her first candy?'  
There she was again, the teasing Chloe. I just turned around to watch the traffic lights, totally ignoring her comment.  
Minutes later I felt really heavy. I opened my eyes to get to see a sleeping Chloe resting on my shoulder. _Ha, wasn't she the one telling I'd sleep on her shoulder?  
_She looked really peaceful so I just let her stay.  
When we finally arrived back at the campus it was obviously my job to wake up sleepy Chloe because all the other girls ran out of the bus quickly to start the drinking.

'Hey guys, can't you help with this…'  
When I looked up I noticed they were all really already gone. I frowned.  
'Chloe, hey! Wake up; it's time to get the party started!' I shook her lightly.  
As she woke up she smoothly cuddled her head into my shoulder, slowly opening up her eyes.  
I was confused again because I normally don't know people who do that. I mean maybe with their boyfriends but not with their friends. I mean this cuddle-thing.  
_Well, now what?  
_  
I put my arms around her to help her sit on her own seat so she'd stop resting on my shoulder because somehow it became a little heavy.  
Then it seemed like she recognized where and with who she was.  
'Oh god, sorry Becs! I must've fallen asleep … on you?!'  
'It's ok'  
'Thank you, that's so sweet of you,' Chloe smiled while standing up. And then it suddenly hit her back to her seat. She was dizzy.  
'Oh god Chloe, is everything alright?'  
Chloe just stared straight to the seat in front of her. No movement, not even her eyes moved.  
'Hey Chlo! Chloooo!' I shook her.  
No sound.  
_  
Shit what do I do now? Oh god, I have no clue what's wrong with her. HELP!  
_Sweat started rolling down my sleeves. I became shaky.  
I cupped her face with my face, looking straight into her eyes, hoping to see some sign of well I don't even know what. I just wanted her to say something or to move something... please…  
Suddenly the head in my hands felt so heavy. I tried to hold her up again.  
As I quickly closed my eyes to get some focus I heard a really loud laugh.  
My eyes shut open to seek Chloe laughing endlessly.  
'You should've seen your face!' she giggled.  
'Oh, really?! How funny…' I was getting so mad, I couldn't even speak properly.  
'Oh come on! It was just a joke; don't act like you cared that much. You can't stay mad at me for too long anyways,' she poked my side as she walked past me out of the bus.  
I picked up my bag and went outside, too.

_I've never seen Chloe like this before, that was kind of mean. I was really scared and worried about her and she must've noticed and still she fooled me. I'm not sure what to expect of this party.  
Shall I even attend to that party? Guess the girls will be mad if I tell them that I am tired.  
Well, let's just go. I can go after half an hour if there's too much crazy stuff going on. I'm sure._

'Woooo, Becs! There you are, we've been waiting for you. Sorry we already started the drinking,' Fat Amy grinned.  
'Join us!' Stacie shouted.  
They sat together in some kind of circle. An empty spot besides Chloe. Of course.  
'Come on, honey! Have a seat,' Chloe smiled.  
I slowly walked up to her, placing myself next to her. She instantly handed me a drink.  
'Here, I mixed this one for you,' she winked.  
'What's this?' Well actually there was no need to know it. I didn't even want to know. I just wanted to drink something to relax.

'Taste it, it's good,' she nudged my shoulder with hers.  
I took my first sip of the drink._  
Oh dear this one's a tough one. _  
'Is there anything else in it than alcohol? This is pretty strong,' I shook myself.  
'We don't have anything else than alcohol here!' Amy laughed.

'Ok let's start this wonderful night with a drinking game! Shall we?' Chloe cheered.


	3. Chapter 3: Blurred Lines

**A/N: So sorry guys for this huge delay. I'm back in school and everything's just a mess. I try to keep up the work. Thanks for the reviews so far :) I'm trying my best, I promise.  
Sorry about the length, I just don't like to write my chapters that long because I want not more than 2 major events to take place in 1 chapter. So I always try to focus on 1 main event per chapter. Trying to build up some suspense, y'know. :D  
Well this chapter is pretty confusing – even for me! I hope you'll all be curious to know what really happened at the party! xx**

As I wake up I is all just a blur.  
I slowly open up my eyes to discover nothing. Panic. I panic!  
Did something happen last night? Did I get into a fight… again? Maybe I protected my friends again? That must have been it! I'd never get violent in any other case. But why can't I see anything? And where am I anyways?  
- Well ok hard to find out without vision. Probably in a hospital because if I fought someone for my girls they surely saw I'm hurt and brought me to a hospital. I can't hear a thing either though. Is it silent or am I deaf?  
I'm gonna freak out, totally gonna freak ouuuutttt!  
I want to touch something, maybe that'll give me a hint about the place I am right now.  
I carefully move my right hand and suddenly everything is way too bright.  
I need t blink like a thousand times and suddenly I can see!  
Oh my… lord… I had my hand in front of my damn face… duh.  
_Beca you've got to be kidding me, right?! You didn't notice its black cause there was something in front of your face and this something was your own hand… This is so ridiculous._

Never mind at least I'm not blind, right?

* * *

Ok let's see – Where am I? Uh, it's not a hospital! It's a room and I am on the floor. IT's definitely not my room though. Why would I lay on the floor in my own room when there's a bed anyways? Smart! I should just sit up and look around. Yet another brilliant idea. I slowly get up – urg, my head feels heavy. Damn, it seems like someone drank way too much last night. What happened last night? I just can't find the memory. I'm surely in trouble. I can sense this.

Ok there's a bed! A bed is probably good. I just stand up and see if somebody is lying in there – Good idea? I'll never know if I don't try out now. Oh crap! It's Aubrey…  
Oh… oh, no. IT'S AUBREY! I'm dead. Practically dead. Maybe I should just run and not look back?!  
Maybe she doesn't even know I'm here. So let's just sneak out like nothing happened and I never was in here.  
Amazing plan! If I only knew what happened last night…  
Well I shouldn't waste my time asking questions I can't answer anyways. I should get going.  
Slowly walking towards the door on my tiptoes I try not to make any kind of sound. Not even breathing.  
I reach the doorknob; uff…  
my next challenge is to open the door as quietly as possible. This will be a hard one though. I'm not skilled in being silent. Music is never silent and music is my only real passion so…  
I start turning the knob when suddenly the door shuts open in front of me. And there she stands looking at me with the most confused and terrified look in her eyes that I've ever seen.

* * *

'What the fuck are YOU doing in here?'  
'Uhm… hey, Chloe… I honestly have…' I hesitate  
'don't even speak! Get the fuck out! You're disgusting!' Chloe was so furious I didn't even know what to do.  
'What? Why? What did I do?'  
Chloe rushes past me into Aubrey's room, leaving me speechless and clueless.  
The only thing I hear is Chloe telling Aubrey to get up because she's got classes to attend to.  
I feel so numb. So I run away, out of the room, out of the building. Straight to my dorm. My head is full of questions that I can't answer – it makes me so crazy.  
But what surprises me most is what I actually feel. I feel empty… and hurt. I enter my room to find no one in it. I'm so relieved for a moment and then it hit me again_. Chloe is so mad at me… there must be some reason for it? I seriously hope I didn't hurt her or even worse her feelings in any way. But how could I hurt her feelings? It's not like there's something between us, she's just a damn good friend. A one I don't wanna lose. Not like all the others. I just have to sort those things out. Where is my phone anyways?!  
_I start searching through my pockets to finally find it in a pocket of my jacket._ Luckily… I was scared I left it at Chloe's. Didn't know how I could go back there now to get it.  
_I took a look at my display – 2 missed calls and 3 messages – _Wow I didn't expect that._

The 2 missed calls where from Jesse._ Oh I totally forgot we kissed last night… maybe I should call him back soon. _But I was way more interested in the messages: 1 was from Fat Amy. It said 'hey gurl, we really need to talk about what happened last night! Call me xx' – _Ok, I'm getting more and more scared … I really need to talk to her; maybe she can help me and my screwed brain.  
_The last 2 were from Chloe! _Uh… why would she write me after that?!  
_'Prettyx laaddy…- I wanttt yiiuuu!' _Oh correct me when I'm wrong but is this a slightly drunken Chloe telling me she wants me? _ From when is this? 23.48 pm – Well ok, that's from last night. I was not with her? We celebrated with all the Bella's she must've been there… Never mind, I'll just read the second message:  
'Im sittinn rigt next to yuo… butt I cahnt terl y tha I realy wantto kissssss yuuu' 1.13 pm  
_Chloe wants to kiss me? This must be some bad joke. I'm sure she didn't write that. I know she usually is an outgoing person and all of that stuff but she's never been flirting with me… like that._

* * *

I'm so going to find out what happened last night! I'll just call Fat Amy right now.  
'Hey Amy this is me, Beca'  
'Oh heeeey gurl! You finally called. Are you back alive?' she laughed  
'Uh, yea, I at least hope so… dude can you tell me what happened last night? I don't remember a damn thing'  
I explained. 'Dude are you serious? It was like the epic night! So much was going on, I can't even tell ya!'  
'Yeah, but I really need you to tell me some stuff… I woke up in AUBREY'S room and when I was trying to sneak out I walked into Chloe and she just screamed at me and just wanted me to leave because I am disgusting? Care to explain?' It all doesn't make sense and it's getting worse when I say it out loud.

'Meet me in an hour at the coffee shop we'll have a talk, k?' Amy replied.  
'Well… yeah sure.' _I am kind of annoyed because I really want to know now… I need to know now. It's driving me crazy, I'm not even kidding._

After getting ready to meet Amy I rush out of the building, I can't wait to get all my answers so that I can apologize to Chloe for whatever I did because I already feel bad even though I don't even know what I did.

* * *

'Hey bitch, whatsupp?'  
'Cut the crap! Tell me what was going on last night. I'm sorry I really wanna know… I feel like the biggest sucker, dude…'  
'Well Shorty I actually can't tell you much because I was pretty slammed myself…'  
'Are you kidding me? Why should I waste my time then? I could've just asked someone else! That's fucked up' I was so angry I was ready to storm off.  
'hey yo, slow down. I know a few essential things ok? They'll probably help you sort things out,' Amy says with a calm voice.  
'Go ahead tell me.'  
'So… ma lil Shorty might have hit that Tom-guy who was hitting on Chloe…'  
'What? Why would I do that? Did he treat her wrong? I'm gonna slap the shit out of him again, no problem!' I was so shocked. What was going on?!  
'Nah dude. Honestly I'm not quite sure why you did it… To us, me and the girls, it seemed like you wanted to impress Chloe and show her some love?!'  
I started laughing almost hysterically 'What? Me? Yeah sure.'  
'Well Becs… you told everybody while playing truth or dare… you don't have to hide it anymore.'  
'Sorry I'm really confused right now. What thing doesn't need to hidden anymore?' _What the fuck is she talking about? If she's trying to troll me or something I'm gonna be totally pissed.  
'_You're in love with Chloe.'


End file.
